


It's Okay, It's Perfect

by Cassicio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassicio/pseuds/Cassicio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doe brown eyes met hazel green and a weak smile of relief quirked at the corners of the injured girl’s mouth. A hand rose up slowly to cup Lydia’s cheek. “They found you. You’re okay. You’re safe.”</p>
<p>A tremor wracked through Lydia’s body as she tried to glare at the girl through her tears. “You idiot. Didn’t you get my message? I told you not to find me. Everything felt wrong, I knew-“</p>
<p>Allison cut her off by shaking her head and pressing her thumb to Lydia’s lips. “You’re my best friend. I had to come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, It's Perfect

Stiles stumbled as the trio ran down the tight corridor, but Lydia didn’t stop. She had to keep running, had to get to her best friend, and Scott could help the pale boy. She had to find Allison before the pressure building inside of her burst out in a scream Lydia never, ever wanted to feel escape from her throat.

The banshee had thought Jackson was dead and then lost him to London, Peter Hale had practically taken her sanity, her English teacher attempted to strangle her, she heard the voices of the dead and found more bodies than she ever should have had to. They couldn’t take her best friend too. The nogitsune wasn’t allowed to get away with that.

Bolting through the door as fast as possible, Lydia came to a staggering halt as her eyes locked on the combat in front of her. Her body slumped with relief as she watched Allison’s very last arrow fire straight into the center of one of the Oni, making it dissolve into nothingness. She tensed again immediately when the reaction in her gut disappeared and she saw the blade being thrust towards the brunette. Her mouth opened to cry out and warn the brunette, but all that left was a brutal shriek.

 

“ _ALLISON!_ ”

 

The surprise on the hunter’s face was clear as day, even in the dark shadows and it set the strawberry blonde into motion again. Ignoring the vanishing Oni, she skidded to her knees beside the fallen warrior, scooping Allison up into her arms and holding her close. 

Doe brown eyes met hazel green and a weak smile of relief quirked at the corners of the injured girl’s mouth. A hand rose up slowly to cup Lydia’s cheek.

“They found you. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

A tremor wracked through Lydia’s body as she tried to glare at the girl through her tears.

 “You _idiot_. Didn’t you get my message? I told you not to find me. Everything felt wrong, I knew-“

Allison cut her off by shaking her head and pressing her thumb to Lydia’s lips.

“You’re my best friend. I had to come. I had to make sure you were safe. It’s the code. My code.Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-meme. An-and it’s okay. I don’t feel any pain, Lyd.” 

The words drew a loud sob from the redhead as she struggled to lift Allison just that bit more, pull her just a little closer.

“I can’t lose you, Alli. I love you and you're not allowed to leave me. Please.”

“Hey hey, it’s okay. It’s perfect. I’m with you, I know you’re okay and that’s what matters. I love you- I love you, and I would do this exact same thing again if it- if it meant saving your life. You’re important to me, okay? And w-worth it. You- you’re worth dying over, Lydia Martin. I- I love you and everything will be okay.”

“No- no, Allison. We’re going to fix this. I’m going to get you help and-“

 She was cut off again as Allison surged up to press a kiss to Lydia’s cheek, before falling back and breathing laboriously.

“I just have a favor. T-tell my dad okay? Tell him I’m glad I got the chance to say I loved him before- be-before this.”

The hunter was struggling for breath now, growing paler with every passing second, but she forced herself to continue.

“And tell Scott to be happy and Stiles that it’s not his fault.”

Her hand slid down from Lydia’s cheek to her shoulder, gripping weakly.

“And you aren’t allowed to blame yourself either, okay? You’re not allowed to. I h-had to save you, Lyd. I had to and that’s all there is to it. I love- I love you. I love you, Lydia.” 

Lydia forced herself to blink away the tears blinding her and cradled the brunette as close as possible. She couldn’t say anything; her throat was clogged with sobs and tight, hardly letting her breathe. But she nodded reluctantly and leaned in to press her lips against Allison’s forehead, a loud cry escaping her as the girl’s hand went limp and fell from her shoulder, hitting the dirt with a quiet thud.

“I love you,” she finally said, voice hoarse and thick with tears. “I love you, Alli. I love you, I love you, I love you.” The banshee knelt there in the dirt and cried over her fallen hunter, mumbling the words over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my remake of 3x23's death scene.... And I'm crying as I post this. Apparently I love to hurt myself. 
> 
> Jfc after that episode I'm pretty sure I'll never watch Teen Wolf again (though never say never). But that doesn't mean I don't still have Allydia buried in my heart and ready to be poured out into new fics and so forth. Fics like this one and perhaps some fluffy ones and just everything in between.
> 
> But this is what came of this. Feedback would be appreciated. Sorry for additional pain. But after seeing all the Allydia in the last scenes, I had to. Had. To.


End file.
